


Lo scherzo di Will

by KatiushaGrice



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 13:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiushaGrice/pseuds/KatiushaGrice
Summary: Per William Owen Herondale, promettente studente al sesto anno nella Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts, aspirante Auror una volta diplomato, mettersi in mostra era molto meno divertente se non c’era nessuno spettatore a guardare le sue mirabolanti imprese, anche se, per essere più pignoli, esse si dovrebbero qualificare meglio come scherzi mirati a far imbestialire non solo il povero Nate e gli esimi professori, ma anche e soprattutto Gabriel Lightworm… pardon, Lightwood.[M3 - Tema libero, 400 parole]





	Lo scherzo di Will

Per William Owen Herondale, promettente studente al sesto anno nella Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts, aspirante Auror una volta diplomato, mettersi in mostra era molto meno divertente se non c’era nessuno spettatore a guardare le sue mirabolanti imprese, anche se, per essere più pignoli, esse si dovrebbero qualificare meglio come scherzi mirati a far imbestialire non solo il povero Nate e gli esimi professori, ma anche e soprattutto Gabriel Lightworm… pardon, Lightwood.  
Per questo, il Grifondoro trascinava spesso e volentieri con sé il suo migliore amico, nonché coetaneo e appartenente alla stessa Casa, il mite e giudizioso James Carstairs, la cui neocarica di Prefetto gli faceva davvero comodo. A parte che Jem era davvero troppo buono e paziente per negargli qualunque cosa.  
«Will?» lo richiamò.  
«Non ora Jem. Mi sto concentrando», replicò abbassando il tono e l’altro levò gli occhi scuri al cielo, vicino all’esasperazione.  
«Il fatto che io sia Prefetto non ti autorizza a combinare qualche casino: se il tuo scherzo colpisse involontariamente un altro studente? Ragiona, per Merlino!» tentò di dissuaderlo.  
Invero, ebbene sì, anche un santo come James poteva spazientirsi e cercare di contrariarlo, ma, come succedeva sempre, l’avrebbe spuntata ugualmente lui, dato che era il più testardo fra i due inseparabili compagni.  
«Eddai, non essere così rigido! Si tratta di qualcosa d’innocente, una cosetta da nulla tanto per fargli passare la voglia di provarci con mia sorella Cecy».  
«Facendo in modo che un secchio di viscide lumache giganti si rovesci accidentalmente sopra la sua testa? Oh, sì, lo convincerai di sicuro», l’altro si lasciò sfuggire del sarcasmo.  
«Sarà divertente, vedrai», sghignazzò.  
«Vedrò se avrai ancora la faccia tosta di ridere quando lei lo scoprirà. Scommetto che poi-».  
« _Shh! Sta arrivando!_ » gli impose di colpo il silenzio Will, coprendo entrambi con il mantello dell’invisibilità e trascinando con sé Jem nel punto predisposto. Lui trattenne il fiato quando Gabriel si ritrovò completamente cosparso di bava di lumaca, fuggendo via imprecando ai quattro venti il nome del compagno, poiché dai, era ovvio che il Serpeverde avrebbe incolpato senza nemmeno indagare Will, il quale scoppiò sguaiatamente a ridere e Jem dovette tappargli la bocca con una mano e poi non farlo per nessun motivo uscire dal mantello. Così, invisibili, ritornarono in Sala Comune.  
Come finì la vicenda?   
Gabriel comunicò i suoi sospetti a Cecily, che testardamente non rivolse la parola al fratello per settimane.  
Jem però l’aveva avvisato.

 

 

[Scritta per la sesta settimana del COW-T 9, missione di salvataggio Shannen, TEMA LIBERO, 400 parole]  
Noticina: Nate è il custode al posto di Gazza, perché non sapevo a chi altro dare quella parte, ahah XD


End file.
